The present invention is in the technical field of sensing devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of acceleration sensing devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of mechanical acceleration sensing devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of mechanical acceleration sensing devices with visual indicators.